


Myth-Taken

by actualtrashking



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, Nicole Haught is literally the Worst cop, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knotting and Daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth-Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this but also, I'm really not. 
> 
> Nicole's a werewolf, just go with it.

Waverly is hunched over, her eyes scanning the various books and printouts scattered around the table. The moment she found out Nicole was a werewolf, Waverly’s mind immediately went into research mode and hasn’t exactly stopped, yet. There is so much information out there, and most of it contradictory. Waverly’s not sure what’s fact and what’s old wives tale- there is a part of her that wants to chalk the majority up to myths, but she won’t know until-

Her phone buzzes on the table, Nicole’s text tone following soon after.

Received (1:17)  
Nicole: I’m on my way home.

Waverly responds quickly, confused by this turn of events. It’s the middle of the day, and unless Nicole got an early lunch hour, there is no reason for her to be coming home so soon.

Sent (1:17)  
Waverly: Is everything okay?

Nicole’s response is immediate.

Received (1:18)  
Nicole: Not exactly.

Waverly doesn’t bother replying by text and instead pulls Nicole up on her contacts and calls her. The phone rings twice before it is sent to voicemail and Waverly doesn’t even leave a message before she hangs up. She knows Nicole is on her way here, and it’s not like it’s that long of a drive.

Waverly jumps when the front door slams against the wall as Nicole enters.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Waverly yells, confused.

“Fuck, I need you.” Nicole says, moving forward, kicking the door closed as she goes.

“Well, I’m right here.” Waverly challenges.

“That’s not what I-” Nicole cuts herself off.

Waverly’s eyes fall down Nicole’s body and then all the information clicks as she finally notices Nicole’s massive erection.

“Someone is happy to see me.” Waverly says, smirking slowly, dragging her eyes back up to Nicole’s face.

Nicole’s only response is to move closer and pull Waverly into her personal space, their bodies crashing together as Nicole’s nails dig into Waverly’s back. The growl that falls from between Nicole’s lips sends a shiver down Waverly’s body.

“Ooh...sounds serious.” Waverly says with a small nod and smile.

Nicole doesn’t say anything, just kisses Waverly hard and they start to stumble backwards. Waverly’s lower back hits the edge of the table and that seems to successfully stop their momentum, if only temporarily.

“I’m-” Nicole cuts herself off, kissing Waverly again, almost desperate. “I’m in heat.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Waverly asks between kisses.

“Guess.” Nicole bites out, her voice gruff.

Waverly opens her mouth to respond, but Nicole kisses her before she can say anything and then Nicole’s hand is sliding underneath her dress and the waistband of her panties. Waverly pushes into the contact as Nicole’s fingers slide over her clit in rough, small circles. Everything about this feels frantic and while Waverly is enjoying it, she still has to ask.

“Well, do I get a say in this?” Waverly breathes out.

Nicole stops immediately, her hand stilling and withdrawing. Waverly watches as Nicole’s eyes go wide in shock as she withdraws from her.

“Of- of course you do!” Nicole insists, and Waverly can almost see the thoughts scrolling through her girlfriend’s head.

“Hey, hey it’s okay! I just needed to check; you came in here all…” Waverly trails off, gesturing with her hands and making noises to compensate, “And then you were talking about heat and I don’t even know how that _works_.”

“I can show you, if you want.” Nicole says with a grin.

“By all means.” Waverly says, and doesn’t get any farther than that when Nicole lifts her up and places her so that she is sitting on the edge of the table.

Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole’s waist and squeals when Nicole bends over, forcing Waverly to lay back. She scatters most of the papers she had been looking at just moments earlier and her head actually lands on one of the books.

“Ow, god damn it!” Waverly seethes as she pulls back up a little bit.

Nicole growls, and Waverly’s not sure if she’s growling at her, or if she’s growling at the things on the table, but soon she gets some answers as Nicole reaches out and shove literally everything off of the table, including Waverly’s cell phone.

“Shit, that was my phone!” Waverly says, still looking at the spot on the table where her phone had been sitting.

“It’s fine.” Nicole reassures her as she starts kissing and biting at Waverly’s neck.

“You better pray it’s fine.” Waverly mutters. “I have six months until my next upgrade.”

“Waverly,” Nicole starts, pulling back to look at Waverly’s face. “You’re talking way too much.”

“You just threw my phone across the room!” Waverly argues.

“Yes I did. And I am about to fuck you right here on top of this table if you’d just shut up and _let me._ ” Nicole growls out.

“Yes, Daddy.” Waverly says, her voice turning to a sickly sweet mockery.

“Mm, say that again.” Nicole says, moving her hips forward.

“What? Call you Daddy?” Waverly asks.

“Yes.”

“Daddyyyy!” Waverly whines, trying to pull Nicole closer to her. “I need you to fuck me, _please_.”

Waverly watches Nicole’s pupils blow and there is a second of stillness before Nicole’s hand goes to Waverly’s panties and rips them off. Waverly can’t help but gasp at the action, and she knows her face shows the shock she feels. And she can see that Nicole is enjoying that.

“I need you inside me. Please Daddy, fuck me already.” Waverly says with a pout, tugging at the parts of Nicole she can reach, which really just means her shirt at this point.

Nicole growls in response and then makes quick work of unbuckling her utility belt, letting it hit the floor without a second thought as she makes to unbuckle her other belt and Waverly’s getting impatient, now.

She whines wordlessly before her hands go to Nicole’s pants, trying to unbutton them and get Nicole’s zipper down faster. It sort of works- there are probably too many hands involved in this small endeavor- but it gets Waverly what she wants faster, and that’s all that really matters.

“So impatient.” Nicole whispers, her voice low and rough.

“I need you.” Waverly says. “Don’t you want me, Daddy?” Waverly says, giving Nicole a look that she hopes screams innocence.

“Fuck, you know I do.” Nicole breathes out before she kisses Waverly hard, biting at Waverly’s lower lip as she pulls back.

Waverly reaches between them, her hand wrapping around Nicole’s cock as she tries to position herself just right. Nicole has closed her eyes, just breathing against Waverly as she continues to work Nicole’s cock as much as the angle will allow her.

“Inside, please.” Waverly says, trying to move her hips enough to entice Nicole enough to enter her already.

“Only good girls get that. Have you been a good girl?” Nicole asks, moving her hips so that her cock presses against Waverly’s clit as she slides her hips up.

“I don’t know, Daddy. Have I?” Waverly asks, trying to deflect.

“Mm, babygirl, Daddy asked you a question.” Nicole says, voice becoming more a warning than anything else.

“I-” Waverly cuts herself off, frustrated that she actually has to answer, even if she knows what Nicole wants to hear. “I just want you, Daddy.”

Waverly knows she’s whining, but Nicole has seemed to like it up to this point, so this can’t exactly be pushing the envelope. Nicole keeps moving her hips slowly, her cock sliding between Waverly’s thighs. Waverly’s not even sure she can handle the tease, but then again, she doesn’t really think she has much of a choice.

She gasps when Nicole’s hand tangles in her hair and pulls hard at the roots. She was not expecting that at all, but it certainly isn’t something Waverly wants to stop.

“You’re thinking too much, Baby. Come back to me.” Nicole says, voice growing softer as she tries to guide Waverly back.

But Waverly never left; not really.

“I’m here.” Waverly says, voice breathy.

Nicole looks at her for a few seconds, eyes searching Waverly’s own. Waverly is taken off-guard when Nicole stands back up, kicking off her shoes and trying to get her pants off entirely.

“What are you doing? Don’t go.” Waverly says, grabbing for Nicole’s arm as she sits back up.

“Come on.” Nicole says, picking Waverly up off of the table.

Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole’s hips and she sinks down on Nicole’s cock in one hard motion, but it’s not exactly bad- at least not all of it. They stumble towards the bedroom, Waverly’s back hitting the wall hard and they pause there as Nicole moves her hips, thrusting hard, dragging moans from Waverly’s throat.

“Oh fuck, oh my god, keep doing that, please.” Waverly pants, her words crashing together as her nails dig into the back of Nicole’s neck, dragging a bit as she moves with every thrust. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Waverly chants, hoping that Nicole doesn’t stop any time soon.

“Such a filthy little girl” Nicole says. “ _My_ filthy little girl.”

Nicole’s voice has become so rough that it sounds like a growl even when she’s just talking, and that tightens things low in Waverly’s pelvis and Nicole only speeds up at that.

“Yours, yours, oh my fucking god, all yours, Daddy!” Waverly moans, her nails digging further into the back of Nicole’s neck.

She realizes briefly, as Nicole pushes them off of the wall, that Nicole is still wearing the shirt of her uniform and nothing else. Waverly doesn’t know exactly why she likes that fact, but dear god does she, especially knowing that Nicole is fucking her while wearing some remnants of her police uniform.

They hit a few door jambs but eventually they make it to the bed and when Waverly’s back hits the mattress she tries to keep Nicole as close as she is but it doesn’t work. Waverly ends up a bit farther up the bed than Nicole is and she sees Nicole going for the buttons of her shirt and Waverly doesn’t think before she speaks.

“No, keep it on.”

“You like it?” Nicole asks, eyebrow cocked.

“Mhm.” Waverly hums in reply, feeling herself blush for some inane reason.

“Then I’ll keep it on.” Nicole says, climbing over Waverly.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Waverly says, her hands sliding underneath the collar of Nicole’s shirt.

“Don’t thank me yet, Baby.” Nicole says, flashing a wicked grin and before Waverly can ask why, she’s squealing as Nicole flips her around, stomach down on the bed.

Nicole has pulled back and Waverly tries to look back, but she feels Nicole’s hands pulling her up by her hips, sliding her ass back so that is meets Nicole where she’s positioned.

“Do you know what good girls get?” Nicole asks, rubbing her hands over Waverly’s ass.

“Daddy’s cock?” Waverly answers, hoping she is right.

“Well, yes, but that’s for later, Baby. Daddy has other plans, now.” Nicole says, digging her nails into Waverly’s thigh right underneath her ass.

“What are you-” Waverly is cut off by a sharp smack to her ass.

“Count.” Nicole demands.

“What?” Waverly asks, voice soft.

“Count, Baby.” Nicole says as she smacks her ass again, harder this time over the same spot as before.

“One?” Waverly starts off, unsure if she should have counted the previous one as well.

Nicole doesn’t protest, though and keeps smacking her ass, switching hands, pace, and cheeks as she goes.

They finally stop at twenty.

Nicole pulls Waverly up to her knees and holds her close, her hand rubbing over her ass for a little while before her hand slides forward, finding Waverly’s clit easily. Her fingers trail down a little farther and Waverly can’t help but squirm under the attention as she feels Nicole’s erection pressed against her ass.

“Daddyyy, please!” Waverly chokes out.  “Please fuck me.” Waverly whines, trying to move her hips to gain more friction.

Nicole growls in response and pushes Waverly back down onto the mattress. Waverly bounces the slightest bit and then Nicole’s hand is on her back, keeping her down for just a second before she pulls her hips up and then positions them both properly, guiding herself into Waverly.

Waverly gasps as Nicole enters her. It feels so fucking good and she just wants more. She tries to push back into Nicole, but Nicole stops her, stills her hips, and only moves again when Waverly stops entirely.

“Please!” Waverly begs, wanting to move again but knowing that if she does, everything is going to stay at a standstill.

Nicole growls, the sound feeling more threatening to Waverly, now as Nicole pushes her down into the mattress more, moving her hips slowly. It takes everything in Waverly to not move again, to not meet Nicole for everything she’s giving her- or hell, even urge her to move quicker because Waverly’s pretty sure this waiting game is going to kill her.

She assumed Nicole was going to keep her frantic pace from earlier, but now it’s like this has become an entirely different game, all about unraveling Waverly or controlling her, and Waverly can’t say she really minds. Except she does, because god damn, Nicole needs to pick up the fucking pace.

“Faster, Daddy, please!” Waverly moans, her words muffled by the mattress. “I want you to fill me up, _please_!” Waverly’s whining again, but this is all Nicole’s fault and if she doesn’t like it, she knows exactly what to do to get Waverly to stop.

Nicole’s grip on her hip only gets harder, and Waverly hopes there will be bruises there later. But Nicole’s also leaning most of her weight into Waverly’s back, and Waverly’s not exactly sure if Nicole is even still _here_.

“Nicole?” Waverly ventures.

It takes a few seconds for Nicole to actually respond, and she drags her nails over Waverly’s hips before she speaks but then she does and aside from the gravelly voice she sounds like herself.

“Are you- are you okay? Is this too much?” Nicole asks, clearly worried, leaning her weight off of Waverly’s back.

“It’s good, I just- I think I lost you for a second.” Waverly says, looking back at Nicole as much as she can.

Nicole leans over Waverly, kissing up her back as she goes before she’s right next to her shoulder.

“I’m right here, Baby.” Nicole says, voice softer.

“Good, now fuck me.” Waverly says, leaning up into Nicole.

“What do we say?” Nicole asks, smug.

“Please?” Waverly says, and then adds quickly, “Daddy?”

“Good girl.” Nicole says before she pushes back up, her hand back on the small of Waverly’s back pushing her into the mattress again, her other hand gripping hard at Waverly’s hip, positioning them again, her actions rough and a bit frantic.

Then Nicole’s moving at a pace Waverly had not been expecting. She gasps as Nicole thrusts, hips crashing into her hard. Nicole’s nails dig into Waverly’s hip and Waverly is almost certain there will be marks there later and she just wants more.

“Oh my god, keep doing that please!” Waverly moans, trying to just feel everything that’s happening. “Fuck me, Daddy!”

Nicole growls in response and Waverly makes a small noise when Nicole shifts positions, moving over the top of Waverly again, front pressed to her back. The position only has Nicole hitting deeper inside of her with every thrust and Waverly wants to keep this up for as long as she can because she feels so full.

Nicole’s teeth sink into Waverly’s neck on her next thrust and the mixture of sensations is almost intoxicating. Waverly knows she’s making noise, she knows she sounds helpless, even if that’s the farthest from what she’s actually feeling, but Nicole keeps ramming into her and she never wants this to stop, but she knows Nicole is starting to lose her pace just a bit.

Nicole’s hand that was on Waverly’s back holding her down slides over her hip and then her fingers find Waverly’s clit just as Nicole hits her g-spot and Waverly screams, Nicole’s teeth still in her neck.

Waverly’s thighs are quaking, but Nicole hasn’t stopped fucking her through her orgasm and they start to roll into one another so much that Waverly’s not sure when one ends and another begins, but everything just feels like it’s too much and yet not enough, never enough, nothing could ever really be enough, she doesn’t think.

Nicole pulls back, her breathing hot on Waverly’s neck as she speaks, words falling together quickly.

“Fuck, I’m gonna knot!”

Waverly’s mind screeches to a halt- or tries to because god damn it, she’s still coming.

“Wait, what _wasn’t_ a myth?!” Waverly says, her voice sounding panicked at the edges even to her own ears.

“No. Do- do you want me to pull out?” Nicole manages to ask.

“No- fuck, no, keep- keep going oh my fucking god!” Waverly moans as another orgasm hits her and she has completely lost count at this point. “Knot me, Daddy; fill me up. I need you to, please!” Waverly begs and worries for a second she might pass out.

She doesn’t.

Waverly can feel Nicole’s cock thicken and she didn’t think feeling this full was possible, but it is, and by god, it feels so good and hurts and is too much all at once and Waverly’s not sure which one is winning out at the moment, but everything is hitting her all at once and she’s distantly aware that she’s crying, but it’s not bad- not all of it, anyway.

Nicole’s hips thrust into her one last time before she lets out a groan and a shuddering breath. Waverly feels Nicole come, cock buried deep inside of her.

Waverly is exhausted, her body still being hit with aftershocks.

“Waves- Waverly, are you okay?” Nicole says, moving them- she is moving them and Waverly just lets it happen. She’s not exactly sure how they have ended up spooning on the bed but here they are with Nicole kissing Waverly’s shoulder intermittently.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay” Waverly finally responds and she’s sure Nicole asked that question ages ago but she couldn’t bring herself to answer then- she couldn’t find her way back just then but she’s back now and apparently-

“Are we stuck like this?” Waverly says looking down her body, still feeling Nicole inside of her.

“Um, kind of?” Nicole answers and then quickly adds “Only for a little while, though.”

“Well that’s-” Waverly cuts herself off as a thought occurs to her and she wishes it had had the decency to occur to her sooner. “- wait, am I going to get pregnant from this?!”

“I mean, that is kind of the point…?”

“Oh my god, are you kidding me? You couldn’t have told me that sooner?!” Waverly says, her voice pitching higher.

“I thought you knew! I mean, it could just not take.” Nicole says, trying to soothe her, Waverly knows.

“Your cock is literally locked inside of me right now.” Waverly bites out in reply.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Nicole says, and Waverly can hear the exhaustion creeping at the edges.

“Oh my god, am I going to have puppies?!” Waverly knows she’s yelling now. She knows she sounds panicked and frantic and at least Nicole can’t sleep through this- she will make damn sure of that.

“What? No! That’s not how literally anything works!” Nicole responds, at least sounding more awake now.

“Oh no, _oh no_ -” Waverly’s voice goes deeper on her last utterance before she continues, “Am I going to have a litter of _babies_? Oh my god, am I going to be Octomom?!”

Nicole slides her hands up and down Waverly’s arms and Waverly knows she’s saying something that is supposed to be comforting, but Waverly is done listening. Full-on blind panic has reached her now.

“Don’t touch me! You’ve probably knocked me up with a litter of puppies!” Waverly yells, smacking at Nicole’s hands weakly.

“Waverly, it will be fine, I promise. And you wouldn’t have a litter- that’s not how anything works, I just said that. Baby, listen to me, everything is going to be okay.” Nicole says, breaking through Waverly’s panic.

“Okay, okay.” Waverly says, trying to calm herself down, “So uh, how long is this supposed to last?” Waverly asks, looking back at Nicole.

“A little while longer. We could just sleep it off.” Nicole says, her voice sounding tired again and Waverly really knows that feeling- her body is already starting to ache.  
  
“Yeah, sleep sounds good.” Waverly says with a small yawn, “If you knocked me up, I might have to kill you, though.” She mutters, her sentence dying out as she closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep.


End file.
